Brining adventure to multiple worlds
by zed019
Summary: Si with a theme crossover to the light novel brining farm to another world. Might continue, might not. Enjoy. Starting hunter x hunter arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It was sudden, one minute I was sleeping comfortably and was having a nice dream, I woke up normally letting my body guide me as I went to wash my face, I looked up my mirror and I was shocked, it was not my face that I looked up from my reflection, I was before this, a seventeen year old teen male with black eyes and hair, now standing before my reflection was a boy about an average of nine years old of age with red hair, I mean c'mon, it's red!.

I wave many gestures and the movement in the mirror followed me. Just then my head was suddenly bursting with information.

My name is Kirisaki Ichigo, I was born a boy on a village named Konohagakure, and I was starting to go a civilian school today. My Parents were both of civilian lineage and we own a bakery which served bread and sweets. My age is as I guessed, is nine years old. Other information such as knowledge of the village layout and language of Japanese flowed into my head.

The headache persisted for ten minutes before the pain slowly went away.

"Did I die?" I asked myself.

I didn't think so, I remember watching Naruto and reading manga before I went to sleep.

"Damn, I wish I had a gamer ability, It's not like when I say status, something will pop up."

 **DING!**

 **Status:**

 **Level 1**

 **Name: Krisaki Ichigo**

 **Profession: Gamer, Spatial Farmer.**

 **Health: 100**

 **Mana: 100**

 **Strength- 10**

 **Vitality- 10**

 **Inteligence- 10**

 **Wisdom- 10**

 **Agility- 10**

 **Dexterity- 10**

 **Luck- 25**

"Well now, that's a surprise, a pleasant surprise, everything looks normal except for my good luck. Well, more luck for me, lets see 'Skills'."

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Max)**

 **Gamers body (Max)**

 **Spatial Void Space Farm (level 1)**

 **Spatial Shop (level 1)**

"Spatial Void Space Farm?." I asked quizzically.

 **Spatial Void Space Farm**

 **-A personal space space filled with a patch of land suitable for raising plant crops with a controlled environment, higher level will unlock more upgrades.**

 **\- Has a small house, a pond, a storage bin and a storage hut.**

I was excited, isn't this setting like the harvest moon game that I played?, I quickly activated my skill and a portal appeared before me, I did not hesitate and came through the portal. It seem that it really is as described. There in the sky is a miniature artificial sun providing the perfect weather, the space, I estimate is twenty five square meters. I also checked the spatial shop and found out there are only magic turnip and magic potato seed being sold. My guess is the selection grows higher as it levels, I checked my inventory and I found some instructions.

"Please say 'open farm window' if you wish to access the menu of this spatial farm which includes options like planting the seeds and harvesting your crops if you want these plants to be harvested, at level five, you can harvest seeds from plants, please do remember to till the soil with a hoe in the storage house manually or you can use the open farm window to automatically till the soil at the cost of mana, to close the farm window, please say 'close farm window or just push the x button on the upper right hand of the screen, please note that the screen is on the default settings which is only visible to yourself, same with the watering procedure." Where what the instructions said.

"Neat." I said as I began to toggle with my options, I had only nine seeds in my inventory which where magic turnip seeds, I first tilled the soil using my mana and planted the seeds via the farm window. After feeling my sense of accomplishment I exited my spatial farm.

"Now comes the hard part, meeting my parents." I said as I was filled with nervousness as I went to the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

As I was going to the kitchen I decided to look closely at my house and observe them which surprisingly earned me the skill 'observe', I saw my parents and decided to use the skill observe on them.

 **Level 10**

 **Name: Kirisaki Allan**

 **Tittle: The Breadmaker**

* * *

 **Level 9**

 **Name: Kirisaki Alice**

 **Tittle: The Breadmaker's wife**

"Good morning Ichigo, breakfast is ready, are you excited to go to school?."

"Yes mom, and good morning mom, dad."

"Good morning, be sure to eat breakfast properly, do you need us to escort you to the first day of school?." Asked Dad.

"No thanks dad, I remember the way over there."

"Aww, our little sprout is becoming independent, so cute, now finish up your breakfast, did you forget anything?, your school supplies?."

"Oops." I said as I forgot about it.

"Hehe, what would you do without us." Said mom as he went and got my bag.

I was embarrassed as I ate my breakfast and finished it, I also put away the dishes.

I was about to wash them but my mom volunteered to wash them and asked me to go to school early. I thanked my mom as I exited the house and slowly walked through the bustling village of Konohagakure and was using observe on anything to get it to level up. I also took five minutes to admire the hokage monument with four faces which is mark for the timeline for me.

After digesting the information, I slowly walked to the civilian school. After arriving there I quickly noticed that my peers were just snot nosed brats who where behaving like well, children, I quickly facepalmed myself thinking that I was nervous like this children, and my first impression of this was that it was certainly easy. After I got to class and got the introduction out of the way, my impression was currently spot on as it was just lessons on writing, math and the history with propaganda in the village.

I was really bored to death and the class was five hours long. As the class ended I was rewarded with a plus five added to wisdom in total as first impression lasts, this was a ninja village after all.

I also remote viewed and controlled my farm from school and watered my magic turnips, I also found out that my void farm space has accelerated the growth of my plants, the magic turnips only needed four hours to fully mature.

I went home from school and was greeted by my parents, we exchange pleasantries and told me to play outside after changing clothes and eating lunch. I went to my room and changed my clothes then ate lunch just like my mom said, I didn't forget to break my piggy bank and got some money for my plans to buy a storage scroll and sell my magic turnips, poor piggy, I knew ye well.

I bid my parents farewell and told me to come home safely and I was off on a mission to buy a storage scroll, I didn't forget to use observe along the way too. I asked for directions and it turned out I was led to the shiny I section of the shops and I was finally in my destination. I patiently used observe on the scrolls the were arranged on the price range.

 **Inferior storage scroll**

 **-Storage scroll made by a novice**

 **-Stores item**

 **-1/15**

* * *

 **Normal storage scroll**

 **-Storage scroll made my an aspiring novice**

 **-Stores item**

 **-1/25**

There were plenty of these scrolls in the bin until I stumbled upon a unique item.

 **Rare normal storage scroll**

 **-Storage scroll made an an aspiring novice which resulted in an advance normal scroll due to perseverance.**

 **-Stores item**

 **-1/50**

"I'll buy this one." I said to the store owner who nodded and took my hard earned savings, I'm so poor now. Honestly I don't need the scroll since I have my inventory but for the sake of appearance in this ninja village, it never hurts to be too careful.

Luckily I asked the shop owner and he taught me simple chakra manipulation which I learned at level one and finally was able to open the scroll. The owner was surprised at how fast my learning curve was but probably chalked it up as I was an aspiring ninja.

I exited the shop and went to an empty ally and went to my Void farm space and harvested my magic turnips and stored it into my storage scroll, I also used observe on my magic turnips.

 **Mature magic turnips.**

 **-a very healthy magic turnip filled with nutrients and rich in mana.**

 **-restores 300 hp and regenerates 10 hp for 10 minutes**

I was very satisfied with the result and exited my void farm space and I searched for a vegetable shop. I inquired inside if they were buying some vegetables and showed my magic turnips from my storage scroll which earned me a big shock as it was the best and biggest they've seen and quite a few tried to con me of the price and declined their offer until I stumbled upon a shop that gave me a fair price. They gave me five thousand ryo for each of my magic turnip which I sold nine pieces of, lucky for me is that each seed of magic turnips at shop costs one thousand ryo which earned me a big profit.

I smiled as I went home after getting paid for my magic turnips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru is a good boy, he does his study well and is on his way to be a splendid shinobi. Of course Konohamru is also upset and insecure about things, like his name, that caused him to gain the title honorable grandson to which he loathed very much. People just weren't paying attention to him and viewed him not as a person, but an object referring to his tittle which didn't sit well with him. Naturally this has to stop so in his idea of solution was to quickly become hokage as quickly as possible but so far, it just didn't work.

"Whatever, I'll succeeded as long as it takes." Said Konohamaru with a burning passion.

"That's right, honorable grandson, as long as I Ebisu an elite jonin, will tutor you, the road to hokage will surely open to you soon." Said Ebisu which resulted in a groaning Konohamaru as he didn't like the methods Ebisu taught him so far.

"By the way honorable grandson, shall we go shopping for dinner?." Said Ebisu.

"Yeah I'm sure grandpa is hungry."Said Konohamaru as he accompanied Ebisu to go shopping.

Sometime later, the two stumbled upon a certain shop.

"What's this, hey Ebisu-sensei, look at that turnip, it's so giant and glossy, it's the biggest turnip I've ever seen."Said Konohamaru.

"Your certainly right honorable grandson, let's go inquire inside." Said Ebisu.

"Young sir may we inquire on how much this turnip is?." Asked Ebisu courteously.

"Ahh, eyeing that turnip are you, you're in luck it's my last one, it just sells like hotcakes when my supplier brought it earlier, it cost just a little bit higher than the standard price about seven thousand ryo, are you sure you want to buy it?."

"Yes I'm sure, only the best for our honorable grandson." Said Ebisu as he paid the man.

"Hehe I'm sure grandpa will be surprised at the turnip." Said Konohamaru excitedly.

"Yes honorable grandson, I'll cook the finest vegetable stew with this turnip. Let's hurry up with the rest of our shopping."Said Ebisu.

"Yes." Replied Konohamaru.

And so the duo continued shopping and finally went home as Ebisu cooked the stew.

Just as it was cooked and served, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the hokage has just arrived and greeted them.

"Hello Konohamaru, Ebisu."

"Good evening hokage-sama." Replied Ebisu.

"Hello grandpa, look, look, we just finished cooking the vegetable stew, we used a super amazing turnip on this stew." Said Konohamaru excitedly which resulted in Ebisu and the Hokage laughing.

"Let's eat and see if this lives up to his name as a super amazing turnip then." Said the Hokage as they ate the vegetable stew first.

Konohamaru was first as he greedily ate the stew in his mouth and suddenly stopped at the first bite.

A fearsome jolt suddenly invigorated Konohamaru as he felt energy bursting forth.

Both the Hokage and Ebisu stopped.

"What's wrong Konohamaru are you alright?, is the stew poisoned." Asked the worried Hokage.

"Poisoned?, how there they sell poisoned vegetables." Replied the worried Ebisu.

"No, it just feels awesome." Said Konohamaru as he took another bite which calmed the two high level shinobi in the room.

"Ahh I see." Said the Hokage.

"Hmm, to garner such a reaction from the honorable grandson, I must taste it for myself." Said Ebisu as he took a bite, same with Sarutobi and they both felty a vigorous reaction.

"This stew is filled with to the brim with chakra." Said the Hokage surprised.

"Your right, and it's very delicious too." Said Ebisu.

"Hmm we must envestigate this properly, this just maybe what our ninjas need."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Ebisu as he told the details in which he bought this vegetable from a shop in the civilian district.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Getting home was uneventful, but my mood was very cheerful, my mom and dad greeted me as we ate dinner and I was again alone in my room. I decided to go to the spatial farm and buy some seeds from the spatial shop I had forty five thousand ryo to splurge.

 **Shop menu**

 **Plant: Magic Turnip**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Total Growth Time: 4 hours**

 **Growth Type: Single Harvest**

 **Buy Price: 1000 per /seed**

 **Sell Price: 600 each**

 **Evolution Stage: Seeds - Sprout - Ripe**

* * *

 **Plant:** **Magic** **Potato**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Total Growth Time: 7 hours**

 **Growth Type: Single Harvest**

 **Buy Price: 1500 per /seed**

 **Sell Price: 800 each**

 **Evolution Stage: Seeds - Sprout - Flower**

I decided to buy forty turnips seed and what welcomed me was a nice sound.

 **Ding! Spatial farm shop leveled up! X4 New items added**

 **Plant:** **Magic** **Cucumber**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Total Growth Time: 9 hours**

 **Growth Type: Multiple Harvest**

 **Buy Price: 2000per/seed**

 **Sell Price: 600 each**

 **Evolution Stage: Seeds - Sprout - Flower - Ripe**

 **Notes: Returns to sprout stage after harvested when ripe.**

* * *

 **Plant:** **Magic** **Strawberry**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Total Growth Time: 8 hours**

 **Growth Type: Multiple Harvest**

 **Buy Price: 1200 per/ seed**

 **Sell Price: 300each**

 **Evolution Stage: Seeds - Sprout - Mature - Ripe**

 **Notes: Returns to mature when harvested at ripe stage.**

* * *

 **Plant:** **Magic** **Cabbage**

 **Season: Spring**

 **Total Growth Time: 14 hours**

 **Growth Type: Single Harvest**

 **Buy Price: 5000 per /seed**

 **Sell Price: 2500 each**

 **Evolution Stage: Seeds - Sprout - Mature - Ripe**

 **Ding! Due to spatial farm shop level up gained 2 levels.**

I decided to max out my crop yield which was fourty crops on the tilled soil and watered them. I then did some exercise in the spatial farm until I was tired, I gained +2 strength and +3 agility for my efforts which was nice. I exited my spatial void space farm and went to sleep on my bed.

 **You have rested, Hp/Mp completely recovered.**

I woke up feeling refreshed and did my daily routine, I didn't forget to harvest my crops until a familiar sound ringed in my ears.

Spatial void space farm leveled to level 3, spatial void space farm now comes at seventy five square meters.

 **Level up!**

"Hmm, status, skills."

 **Status:**

 **Level 4**

 **Name: Krisaki Ichigo**

 **Profession: Gamer, Spatial Farmer.**

 **Health: 100**

 **Mana: 100**

 **Strength- 12**

 **Vitality- 10**

 **Intelligence- 10**

 **Wisdom- 15**

 **Agility- 13**

 **Dexterity- 10**

 **Luck- 25**

 **Unspent allocated stat points: 30**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Max)**

 **Gamers body (Max)**

 **Spatial Void Space Farm (level 3)**

 **Spatial Shop (level 5)**

"Nice." I said as I continued harvesting and stashing the magical radishes on my rare normal storage scroll and stuffed it in my inventory. I then exited my space void farm and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my parents, we made some small talk here and there until we finished breakfast. After that I we cleaned up and I went to school.

 **Time skip 1 boring class later**

"Freedom!." I said as I ran out of school. I hid in an alley where I took my rare normal scroll from my inventory and walked to my favorite vegetable shop dealer.

"Yo."

"Ohhhh, it's the young lad, you're vegetable that you sold are selling like hot cakes, any chance if there's any more?, if possible a number of them would be nice, demand for them had been high, some crazy rumors even began popping up, like its full of chakra, heals wounds, good for the skin and the most common was that it was delicious, well regardless whether it was true or not, fact remains is that I need more of those, so kid, got anymore of those stuff, man that feels weird, I so like sound like a drug dealer selling shady stuff only it's the other way around, what the heck, that just sounded wrong, but anyways, do you got any more of the goods?."

"Yup, got more of the white stuff."

"..."

"Now that was just wrong in so many ways, but anyway put it on the table."

"Here." I said as unfurled my rare normal storage scroll and sold of forty pieces of turnip.

"Well, well, it's way a lot more than yesterday, but I still need more, well, I'll take what I can get, so the total is two hundred thousand ryo, wow, you sure are lucky we live in the greatest village here, or else someone would steal that money money from a kid as yourself, anyways, come back again if you got any of the good stuff lying around." Said the shop keeper as he handed the money over.

"Say mister, my supplier of those vegetables said that he can grow some others too if you know what are in demand."

"Really, now that's a surprise, a welcoming surprise that is, so what kind of vegetables does your supplier has."

"Well, he can get some potato, cucumber, strawberry and cabbage so far, he said that he can get some more assortment later."

"Wow, that a lot, hmm, definitely the cucumbers kid, those are rare around the fire country, they're delicate conditions on raising them is hard with the climate, they're mostly produced on the land of spring, although they're good on the long run, only nobles has really rights to buy those, along with the strawberry, but let's talk business here, this here is a ninja village, sweet things like strawberry is a luxury and selling it will take some time, although cucumber is rare, it's a treasure for the masses, let's see, I'll pay you twenty thousand ryo each if you can really get me the stuff of the same quality."

"You got yourself a deal mister." I said as I took the cash and went home.

Later, at the familiar shop later.

The unsuspecting shop owner looked around and closed shop and then went inside.

"Did you get any of that hokage-Sama."

"Yes, boar, I'm sorry, you go by Yoshida now." Said the hokage appearing from the shadow.

"I'm a retired anbu ninja now hokage-sama, and beside, being a merchant is lucrative these days."

"Ahh, I see."

"By the way hokage-sama, what shall we do about the boy?."

"For now let's observe him for a while, I've already told Danzo to keep his hands off the boy for suspecting him of a possible mokuton blood line limit."

"We ruled out the possibility of mokuton as raising vegetables were far too delicate for a mokuton user to produce, oh and I will all be taking all the vegetables, just put it on the my tab, I will distribute them to the council, and Danzo would probably want to study those vegetables as well. Anyhow, please watch over the boy, it would be bad for the village to lose a supplier of food that is equivalent to chakra pills as I have tasted them myself. I'm sure the village council will have a blast later during the meeting. Well that's all for now."

"Of course hokage-Sama."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Konoha was very busy this day, all clan leaders and the council members were issued an emergency summons through the summoning hawks. None knew the wiser why they would be summoned as their intelligence network of each clan reports states that nothing was unusual. The only clue the clan leaders and council members had were the instructions to not eat dinner which was particularly strange request, are they having a feast?, but there was definitely no Konoha holiday today all of them double checked. They would have to go the hokage tower council meeting room and trust their hokage or maybe their hokage had gone senile with years of his age finally catching up to him. They were literally quite baffled by this event but had to second guess as it was mandatory.

 **Konoha, Hokage's council meeting room**.

One by one, the members of the council slowly trickled inside the meeting until the members were finally assembled with curious glancing at their eyes to their hokage who just ignored them.

"ahh, gentlemen, welcome, I hope you guys didn't eat dinner as per my instructions were in the letter."

"Hai, we didn't eat as ordered hokage-sama."

"Perfect, Anbu!."

"Yes hokage-sama?."

"Bring the dishes in."

"By your will, hokage-sama."

Just as the hokage ordered it, dishes by dishes were brought in, there was a particular consistency on them, all of them had turnips in them.

As the council members were about to ask, the hokage shushed them and told them to eat first before anything else.

People were skeptical, could the hokage poisoned these dishes?, alas there doubts were left unanswered as they had no choice but to eat the devils dish.

"!" Were the reactions of the people inside the room, they just couldn't believe the deliciousness of the dish, they, the civilian side of the council were certainly pleased, but the shinobi side of the council couldn't help but baffle and scrutinize said dish. It wasn't just delicious, it was rich in chakra.

"Hokage-sama, this dish?" Asked one of the council members.

"Oh my god, my wounds this afternoon was healed!, I was about to go to the hospital too but this surely is a surprise." Said from one of the civilian council side.

The council was intrigued by this phenomenon that they looked at the hokage for guidance.

"It's as you have guessed, the vegetable used by this dish seems to have wondrous property."

Murmur was heard all around the room.

"Could it be a bloodline limit?"

"Oh my god I can't believe the legendary mokuton would appear once again in this village." Said one of the council members with a lot of people agreeing.

"I'm afraid it's not the legendary mokuton as some of you have guessed, that bloodline limit simply doesn't do this kind of delicate process." Explained the hokage.

"Then what is it?."

"We don't know, but it's definitely a bloodline limit, of that we are sure." Explained the hokage.

"Then who is it making this crops hokage-sama?, it certainly is wonderful addition to our Konoha just think, we can monopolize this and our financial situation would become stable and overflowing even."

"That's just it, we have thoroughly investigated the person responsible for this and this shocked me greatly, it was from a civilian family, of that we're sure." Explained the hokage.

Murmurs were again began discussed in the room.

"We should train the individual to be a shinobi hokage-sama." Were what the civilian side of the council were going for.

"That is ill-advised hokage-sama, as this ability is a support based and non-offensive, we would risk loosing such an asset if we were to put such a person in the field, I suggest we keep it secret but I doubt this will be kept under warps, my best advice would be to guard this person and train him in the shinobi arts for self defense, meanwhile we will let this person flourish and have him reimburse for the services we give him by using this ability and spread it throughout the market, I'm sure it is very beneficial for us that this individual's ability grow, I can see the possible future with this ability, we will be able to flourish our village via financial means and control the market, not only that, these vegetables has a very good effect on shinobi much less an ordinary person making this a perfect steady asset, further more we could afford for this person to be included in a new clan restoration act to pass on this bloodline limit ." Advised Shikaku Nara.

Murmur was again heard on all over the room discussing things again.

"Well that certainly put things into perspective , all in in favor?" The hokage asked the council members and all of them raised their hands.

"Well, by unanimous decisions, we will act on these policy to nurture a rising personnel asset, meeting dismissed" Said the hokage as he adjourned the meeting.

While this was happening, our star of this story is sleeping currently unaware of the wave he introduced to Konoha as well as cause disturbance for him and the village in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I was so feeling high when I received my two hundred thousand ryo as I went home, my nerves were so excited that I decided to sleep early. I had an awesome dream too, I had dreamt I was swimming in a sea of money like a certain Scrooge Mcduck.

The next day I woke up early and did my daily routine and then went to my void farm space, I accessed the menu and scrolled down to cucumber and purchased fifty of them that cost me a hundred thousand ryo, on the plus side each one will be sold for twenty thousand and it's a multiple harvest type and since every vegetable grows in this place it will yield crops forever as long as I take care of them.

 **Ding! spacial shop leveled up x2**

I went and ate breakfast and went to study at the boring school and waited until it was finished. I then revisited the ninja store who was selling storage scrolls. I searched and observed the advance storage scroll section and used observe on the lot but something caught my eye.

 **Uzu brand grand small storage scroll**

 **-An Uzumaki brand sealing scroll that was produced from Uzushiogakure known for their long line of seal masters and longevity.**

 **-Although it has a small size, it surprisingly stores quite a lot due to the ingenuity and creativity thought in making this scroll.**

 **\- Stores 0/9000**

"What!, it's power level is 9000!." I shouted at the store and people were looking at me funny.

When I looked at the storage number I couldn't help myself and shouted vegeta's catchphrase from the dragon ball anime.

I picked up the scroll and paid the clerk thirty thousand ryo as it was just dumped on an isle of scrolls. The owner probably mistook it as a regular scroll, lucky me. I then stored the scroll in my inventory and went home to change and go into the space to harvest fifty cucumber on my rare normal storage scroll.

 **Ding! Spacial void space farm level up x2!**

 **Ding! Level up!**

I prepared to visit Yoshida's shop, the shop where I sold my turnips before.

I greeted the owner and went into business mode.

"Yo, owner-san."

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little merchant, what can I do for you?"

I didn't say anything as I just unsealed my cucumbers on the table.

"Hoho, you've really outdone yourself this time, I mean your supplier has done himself this time." Said Yoshida with a wink.

"Hmm, yup the quality is superb, there's fifty of them so that would be hmmm, a million ryo, wow kid you're really pulling out the big guns huh, well luckily I have enough money on my person, I would really have to go to the bank if it was a normal day, but you cleaned me out yesterday so I made sure to stock up just in case, it seems I made a good decision" Yoshida said as he unfurled a scroll of his own and I counted and stored it in my own storage scroll.

As I was a bout to leave, a person came upon the store

"Ohh, hokage-sama what can I do for you."

"Ahh, Yoshida-kun, I'm actually here to talk to Ichigo-kun over there"

"Me, hokage-sama?"

"Yes Ichigo-kun, I believe you have a bloodline limit in producing outstanding crops, and I have a proposition for you."

"Hhhhow did you find out hokage-sama?"

"This is a shinobi village Ichigo-kun, it's not that hard" said the hokage chuckling.

"Sigh, I guess I've been found out, so what is this about a proposition hokage-sama?"

"As you know Ichigo-kun, you are a civilian, but since you have now been found out to be in possession of a bloodline limit, it's not far fetched that other villages have or will found out sooner or later and take advantage of you or kill you outright, do you understand everything so far?"

"I don't like the implication of this hokage-sama, but I do understand the situation"

"Ahh good, now here comes my proposition, we will guard you with our anbu and tutor you in ninja arts so you will be able to defend yourself, of course this won't be for free of charge, this will be a long term mission and investment on part of the village and will charge you a special S rank mission each month, just so you know it will cost around five hundred thousand ryo, I know it looks like we are extorting you but looking at the long term perspective, we believe you can manage to procure these funds, are with me so far Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Good, we have prepared a contract that you need to sign, I'll get that in just a second"

"Poof" a sound echoed the shop as a scroll was used to open a contract.

"Sign here Ichigo-kun"

"Hai, hokage-sama."

"Now that is out of the way, there is one more thing that we haven't discussed yet Ichigo-kun, as you already know, you have a bloodline limit, the first of its kind as far as we have researched, now we have built this village in order to protect bloodline limit wielders, nurture them and we have a rule or a policy, the clan restoration act requires those wielders to marry multiple wives in order for the clan not to die out, you Ichigo-kun will have to marry and find multiple lovers or life partners or the council will provide some assistance if you can't find them on your own, your parents of course will be notified of these events today, since you will be receiving a tutor and not going to the ninja academy, I hope you will not slack off in your studies Ichigo-kun"

"Of course hokage-sama"

"Good, we will be sending a tutor for you starting tomorrow, I hope you will find these changes accommodating"

"Yes hokage-sama."

"You best be on our way Ichigo-kun, I will be accompanying you to your parents house to formally explain these to your parents, shall we go?"

"Hai, hokage-sama"

"Oh, before I forget, I trust Yoshida-kun to keep this information to yourself"

"I will definitely keep it to myself hokage-sama" Answered Yoshida who was happy as he wasn't forgotten.

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Level 5**

 **Name: Krisaki Ichigo**

 **Profession: Gamer, Spatial Farmer.**

 **Health: 100**

 **Mana: 100**

 **Strength- 12**

 **Vitality- 10**

 **Intelligence- 10**

 **Wisdom- 15**

 **Agility- 13**

 **Dexterity- 10**

 **Luck- 25**

 **Unspent allocated stat points: 40**

 **Money- 1,070,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Max)**

 **Gamers body (Max)**

 **Spatial Void Space Farm (level 5)**

 **Spatial Shop (level 7)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

While walking over towards my house, I was deep in thought, why would the hokage assign anbu and the the S class mission to me?. The answer was simple, money, since my ability to make money was an overwhelming force, they certainly thought this through in order to milk me for all my worth, exaggerating my security however unlikely spies and assassins were after my life, an S class mission isn't an amount you can clearly scoff at but then again I haven't had my ability since my awakening for a week and I already made a million ryo, I can certainly afford to squander that large sum of money for the village but it is a meager sum of me since I can increase the yield of my crops many fold with the use of my spatial void space farm, since they don't whither like normal crops who dies when it's out of season, it can be a good thing to plant a multiple harvest grown type crops who gives produce endlessly for harvest. While it may seem like the village was extorting me, the simple fact is it is merely a trifling sum that I can make within a day. The only thing holding me back is the amount of space my spacial void space farm holds and the money for the seeds. While they may think that they have the upper hand, it is I who gained most of what services I can get. They may learn sooner that my ability to produce crops may increase by a very large margin that they intentionally thought so they might do a tax on my monthly or yearly income, if I ever get into a full blown business with proper paper trails that links them to me for them, to gain ammunition to tax me, but that is for the future, let's first concentrate in getting stronger.

Before I knew it, we were at my house, my parents were certainly shocked about the sudden development, but they were certainly happy for me that I'm learning self defense ninjutsu. After the hokage answered my parents questions which quelled their worries. The hokage then left and I had explained everything to my parents, to make things go smoothly, I handed over five hundred thousand ryo to May parents for spending money which made the transition more acceptable. Just alike that an interesting day passed by.

The next day I was surprised, I heard a knock on the door, when I opened it a ninja appeared before me, he introduced himself as Ebisu and I was informed that this was the accommodation from the hokage as stipulated by the contract I had just signed.

"Hello, Ichigo-kun, starting today I will be your personal ninja tutor to help you in your ability to defend yourself. Konoha has seen that you are an asset worth nurturing and I hope you will take my teachings seriously." Was what Ebisu told me as we began some stretching which evolved into a full blown excercise, no chakra yet. The excercise said involved sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, squats, weightlifting excercise a and plenty of jogging.

"Huff, huff, Ebisu-sensei, it's too hard, huff, huff."

"You can do it Ichigo-kun, even honorable grandson of the third hokage can do this stuff, so you can definitely do it, I'll make a man of you yet"

"Huff, huff, okay Ebisu-sensei." I said as I thought of disney's Mulan song's training montage.

By the end of the day I was wiped out.

 **Ding**

 **Due to strenuous activity +5 vit, +5 str, +5 agi, +5 dex**

I barely had time to harvest my cucumbers and planted some assorted crops of turnip, potato and strawberries. Of course when I went to my farm I was surprised for some level-up.

My day went by like this and I was slowly amazing my skills, I also bought some ninjutsu scrolls from the shops, I wasn't really stingy about it and I had amassed my knowledge about rank E to rank B Justus skills and a few rank A skills such as shadow clone technique which costed me a pretty penny and due to my diligence I had an estimated skills of a high chunnin. This was in the span of three months with Ebisu-sensei's guidance.

I did make a breakthrough in my seal studies and I was able to recreate an original skill that I was inspired from anime miko, a shikigami, more along the lines of paper shikigami that I can control through chakra via remote control. I had had to spend most of my time and due to this skill I had gained the skill parallel thinking which would boost my overall performance.

The paper shikigami itself comes in many shapes and abilitities such as paper shrunken shikigami, paper crane shikigami, some with explosive variant, I can also create a remote controlled via thought puppet shikigami which is laced with explosive variants, it's a skill more along the lines of Deidara. As they say art is an explosion.

I also experimented on my original skills and I was able to recreate mana shield and mana rope which I maxed them as soon as I could, couple with some mp regeneration skills which I found in the ninja skills, who knew leaf sticking, wall walking and water walking would increases mp recovery and mp while decreasing costs of skills.

I really am proud of myself, not only myself my teacher Ebisu-sensei was astonished to my growth

One night as I was about to sleep I received a notification.

 _ **"Thank you players for participating in our closed beta testing of Naruto online Vrmmo, you will be forcefully logged out, we hope to see you gain in our open beta thank you for your patronage."**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"WTF, I thought I was reincarnated, this just got complicated." I said as I saw white lights enveloped me and I was forcefully logged out.

"..."

"Feeling fuzzy, thoughts in turmoil, what is the meaning of life?, the answer is 42?."I said in incoherent babble. A few minutes more I removed my game helmet only to find a fuzzy white figure in the room and said figure was staring at me.

"Mwahahahahaha, that's gotta be the funniest thing I heard you say ever, so Milluki, what are you doing?."

I slowly cleared my eyes and I saw a dark room, looking around I saw electronics, a rack filled with tiny anime figurines and a white haired kid.

"Who are you?."

"Has your brain gone dead?, it's me Killua, you know, your brother."

"So what are you doing here?." I asked him curiously.

"Mom told me to come to you for punishment since I disobeyed her orders about thinking of going to the hunter exam, so here I am, let's get this over with and do your thing." Said Killua impassively.

As Killua said that, a flood of memories suddenly barraged my brain, normally from the memories of former Milluki, I would be happy torture him, but I'm not the same person, at least not anymore.

"You know what, we both know your too stubborn and you will go to the hunter exam in a couple of months no matter what, so go along now, just hope that Illumi doesn't find out."

Killua stared at me as if I grew a second head.

"Since when did you become so cool Milluki nii-san. Nevermind, thanks." Said Killua as he happily went out of my room.

 **Ding**

 **Charm unlocked, +5 charm**.

"What!, it followed me here too?, stats."

 **Status:**

 **Level 15**

 **Name: Milluki Zoldyck**

 **Profession: Gamer**

 **Nen type: Special**

 **Health: 1000**

 **Mana: 3000**

 **Strength- 12**

 **Vitality- 70 (-20)**

 **Intelligence- 100**

 **Wisdom- 50**

 **Agility- 20**

 **Dexterity- 50**

 **Luck- 25**

 **Charm- 5 (-20)**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Max)**

 **Gamers body (Max)**

 **Art is an explosion lvl 30**

 _ **-Turn anything around you into an explosive. Has a range of thirty meters and explosive damage dealt is 3000 + int modifier.**_

 **Remote control lvl 30**

 _ **-Turn inanimate objects into animated objects that can move according to your thought, range of thirty meters.**_

 **Obese constitution debuff lvl 5**

 **Charm minus 20**

 **Vitality minus 20**

"Okay I can work with this."

I sorted out my new memories and found out I mostly am a shut-in otaku and rarely go out except for assassin jobs. My family never really bothered with me and mostly focused on Killua as he was heir to the Zoldyck line which makes sense and is a good advantage for me.

I raised my hand up and concentrated my aura or Nen to recreate the instant dungeons skill but then stopped, I realize that this house/castle is full of Nen users and would detect my low level instant dungeon immidiately so I mostly packed up some food and supplies into my inventory and went to hike to a secluded part of kukuroo mountain, there, I began my training my training like I did with Ebisu sensei this lasted for a month of intense training, does that mean I became a masochist?, beside the physical aspect, I also trained mana shield and mana rope to max level and I recreated my Shadow clone which enabled me to triple my efforts, I also recreated the flash step speed movement from bleach and created my original skill that was inspired from Shirou Emiya I called Unlimited Bomb Works, basically it creates a pocket dimension where everything inside I can make it explode with my imagination of course I can't directly detonate my enemy, I mostly use it to detonate the air around the enemy and all explosive backlash has no effect and damage to me. This was my trump card.

By the end of the month I gained + 15 vit, +15 str,+15 agi, +15 dex and lost my obese debuff, everything was going smooth.

"Stats"

 **Status:**

 **Level 15**

 **Name: Milluki Zoldyck**

 **Profession: Gamer**

 **Nen type: Special**

 **Health: 1700**

 **Mana: 3000**

 **Strength- 27**

 **Vitality- 85 (85x20=1700hp)**

 **Intelligence- 100 (100x20=2000mp)**

 **Wisdom- 50 (50x20=1000mp)**

 **Agility- 35**

 **Dexterity- 65**

 **Luck- 25**

 **Charm- 5**

 **Authors Note:** yup, as you guys have guessed I've hit a dead end on Naruto and decided to move on where my muse takes me, no flaming please, and sorry to disappoint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

This past month was torture, and all that kept me going was motivation into what Ebisu-sensei said that training was a man's right of passage, it would normally create a problem with my squishy fatty teen body but damnit this is yet again another dangerous world filled with dog eat dog policy so I willed my squishy body into gear and boy I sweated like a pig, squealed like one too, but survival was a great motivator. I didn't notice it with my Naruto avatar but this training really shows results, I have a six pack now in the span of a month with the super ninja style training, I never did notice it in my Naruto avatar before, well I have never seen a nine year old with a six pack before, that would be weird, okay it's downright creepy. Moving on why I torture myself, I can now run from one kilometer in my first week in training to six kilometers by the end of the month, you must think it is underwhelming but trust me, being fat and training yourself is hard, make that super duper hard, I'm just glad I can last in a six kilometer run, unlike a monters like Gon and Killua who can probably run fifteen kilometers no problem naturally, I guarantee it. I did not focus on strength training very much as my ability at the moment is geared towards a mage type build, I can probably branch out later. This past month has driven me near past my sanity point, but I persevered.

"Mwahahaha, the jokes on them for underestimating me." I said as it was getting easier to move in a fit body, my fat was slowly being replaced by muscles, my proud new muscles. My skill training on the other hand was pretty much easy since I had most experienced it before in a VR environment, the one I mostly prized was the flash step, as you know survival was my first priority and seeing that this world has many monsters, best place for me to do was just run away, the anime did feature a lot of running, I'll just assume the author had some type of running fetish, but now considering said world is dangerously geared to get you, it suddenly makes all that sense. Just for the finishing touches, I relearned the leaf sticking excercise skill, tree walking skill and the water walking skill, I mean who in the right mind would turn down some mp replenishing skills. Finally I also relearned some useful skills. They all easily came to me as I had learned them before, and with the usage of my shadow clone I reaped five fold the result of my training.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Max)**

 **Gamers body (Max)**

 **Art is an explosion lvl 30**

 **-Turn anything around you into an explosive. Has a range of thirty meters and explosive damage dealt is 3000 + int modifier**

 **Remote control lvl 30**

 **-Turn inanimate objects into animated objects that can moved according to your thought, range of thirty meters**

 **Flash step lvl 25**

 **Unlimited Bomb Works lvl 5**

 **Observe lvl 50**

 **Gleam eyes lvl 10**

 **-A skill perk unlocked by reaching observe level 50**

 **-Basically the gamer equivalent of Nen's gyo technique without the glowing of the eyes that gives away the technique performed.**

 **Shadow clone lvl 15**

 **Leaf sticking lvl 15**

 **Tree walking lvl 20**

 **Water walking lvl 25**

 **Mana rope lvl 20**

 **Mana shield lvl 50**

 **Invisibility shield lv 15**

 **-Unlocked perk skill from mana shield reaching lvl 50 among a selection of other type of shields**

 **The art of origami lvl 40**

 **-Able to create and reshape any paper with mana into any forms**

 **Forms achieved.**

 **-Able to imbue paper with effects.**

Have you ever heard of paper masters from the anime Read Or Die. They were awesome, able to reshape paper and giving them life include making them into animated animals and making their durability super tough and sharp, coupled with my art is an explosion skill, that's one hell of a combination, I mean I could create a giant bird and fly through the sky, with this skill I have surpassed Kalluto in this area.

"Kukuku, how evil of me." I said as I went back to the castle to sleep and relax.

I looked myself in the mirror and saw how handsome and fit I am, I almost don't recognize myself from the original Milluki.

A week passed by and I am well rested, and I am also very bored, I mean my mother Kikyo, father Silva, an Uncle Zeno are always too busy, I haven't seen anyone in the past week and I seldom go out of my room since it's always stocked with food and I never see the servants too, too bad, they would be shocked if they saw me.

Then a brilliant idea hit me, what if I attend the hunter exam like Killua, I would mostly surprise him and lastly, I may need that hunter license for future assassinations. Sadly, there's still a two months left. It's decided, I will train myself in cooking for a month, I would hate it if the food that was served to me is not satisfactory, I have always been lacking in that area. It didn't take me long to order cooking utensils, ingredients, exotic ingredients and a thousand cook books that mostly were skill books via the Internet through my accumulated funds.

I had really underestimated myself, through the use of shadow clone and the gamer skills and a couple of many experimentations I had reached a new level in cooking and gained many related cooking skills in kind.

 **Cooking lvl 70**

 **-the art of preparing meals, higher levels means the better the taste, effects and knowledge of said subject. Includes faster preparation time.**

 **Everlasting Freshness lvl 50**

 **-unlocked perk after reaching cooking lvl 50 among other food effect choices choices.**

 **-Food made will always remain fresh and higher level means higher duration of said effect**

 **Devil Spice lvl 20**

 **-Unlocked perk after everlasting freshness lvl 50**

 **\- Create spice with your mana, guarantee to enhance taste by 20%**

 **Nimble and Swift fingers lvl 30**

 **-Be an artist with your hands**

 **\+ 60 dex**

 **\+ 60 agi**

 **Crafting lvl 30**

I also gained the crafting skill, who knew experimenting and combining ingredients could be considered crafting, ahh, the perks of being the gamer, this would seriously be impossible if I have not had the skill. I mean, loosing all that weight in a month is downright impossible if you ask me, thank god for small favors, as getting shoved into a new body wasn't fun enough, note, I was being sarcastic, anywho, as I was saying, as being shoved in a body you're not familiar with wasn't fun enough, add through the dangerous elements throughout the world, this certainly isn't a walk in the park as many seemed to see that way, then again there are some perks, note my optimism here is giving the random omnipotent being its due, I mean who would have thought that I would gain phenomenal cosmic powers, it's just the exchange rate too is quite phenomenally daunting and said random omnipotent being hasn't contacted me yet to pay its possible due, on the off hand that said random omnipotent being is a figment of my imagination, I would certainly cry, but hey whatever floats your boat and whatever helps you sleep at night, as if the memories of an assassin isn't hard enough to swallow, like killing somewhat in broad daylight wasn't enough, I mostly chalk it up to business, nothing more, nothing less, at least I'm not a fighting junkie, at least not yet, guh, just the thought gives me the shivers, oh well, alls well that ends well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The time is nigh, operation mass confusion is a go, supplies that include food, check, clothes and other necessities, check. Information on the hunter exam through an info broker, check, notified the house that I will try looking for Killua, check, this was approved by Kikyo immediately.

"All right everything is set." I said as I went to a secluded part of the mountain and made a giant animated paper bird, then coated myself and the bird with invisibility barrier as I set of to Zaban City.

The flight from Kukuroo mountain to Zaban city only took five hours, I double checked through a map I navigated through the airspace. When I finally arrived at my destination I slowly descended and landed in an abandoned alley. I went through the restaurant as indicated by the information I acquired from the information broker and ordered the right combo.

I was then lead through a facility under the fairy and received my number 656, I guess I was the last batch then. I smiled as I used gleaming eyes though the participants, nothing too obvious, the strong participants were Hisoka and Gitakkur(Illumi).

I was greeted by Tonpa with his seemingly friendly tone and gave me a poisoned soda with laxative, I of course kindly declined and said that I wasn't thirsty. I then occupied a corner among the sea of participants and waited for the examiner to arrive while observing my fellow contestants

The examiner arrived in a timely fashion and named himself Satotsu, he instructed us to follow him.

We followed him so far for two hours and already half of the participants were failing, as for me I'm still fresh as a daisy, why you ask?, it's because I was regaining my stamina through my special foods that I prepared earlier, my cooking gives much variety of effects. It looks like I'm catching up to Gon and Killua's group.

"Hoh, there sure are plenty of young people here."

"Ne, ne, Killua, I thought we were the only teens, here, but it looks like that boy over there is doing pretty well." Said Gon

"Hmm, there's something about him that's familiar but I can't put my finger into it." Said Killua staring intently at me.

I smirked as I sensed the gaze at me then I put my tongue out childishly then continued to speed up overtaking Gon's group.

"Oh it's on, Gon lets race that guy." Said Killua as he dashed away.

"Kids." Said Leorio panting behind.

Ten minutes

Twenty minutes

Thirty minutes

"Kuso, hey Killua, that guy ain't slowing down." Said Gon.

"Kukuku, you guys will never beat me behold my super secret technique, sticky paper." I said as I took something from my backpack which I did for show and created some paper, more stacks of paper and threw them at my back.

"Gon dodge." Said Killua but it was no use in a narrow passage and eventually said paper were sticking through the body of both Gon and Killua.

"Oh it's on paper guy." Said Killua as he and Gon were taking of the papers of their skin.

"Mwhahahaha, you kiddies are to easy to rile up, I will win this round." I said as I dashed full speed while Gon and Killua was both cursing from behind.

Twenty minutes later

"Goaaaaaaal." I said as I reached the entrance to Numare wetlands where a group of people who arrived before me.

Ten minutes later

"Huff, huff, finally we have arrived, look the paper guy, we will avenge our loss you hear." Said Killua throwing a tantrum.

Ten minutes later Leorio barely made it as the gates were shutting down.

Not a moment later another event popped out

"Hey you, don't trust that guy, I'm the real examiner." A guy said popping out of the woods.

I tuned out the following drama that soon unfolded where Hisoka threw in some sharp cards at both the examiner and the imposter.

"Now we know who the real examiner is." Said Hisoka as he gleefully eyed the examiner

"Now, now, number 44, I'll give you a warning, see to it that there won't be another incident or I will disqualify you." Said Mr. Satotsu.

"Hai, hai."

"Good, now follow me closely towards the next point in our exam, be careful or you will die at this swindlers swamp in Numare wetlands." Said Satotsu as he began to jog again.

As we followed the examiner, lots of weird creatures took some of the participants life, meanwhile I was not following the instructor at all, through my knowledge of cooking, lots of pop-ups of blinking arrows were being shown on my screen pointing to ingredients, exotic ingredients, and after 20 minute of finally acquiring some tasty ingredients, I realized that I got lost, just then I sense a powerful bloodlust and Nen aura flared up and I knew what direction to take.

"Oya?" I said as I came upon a scene where Leorio Kurapica and Gon where fighting Hisoka.

"Paper guy!." Shouted Gon.

"Kukuku, what a lovely shindig have we here" I said as a smile.

"Hoh, another participant, hmm, strange, I can't see through you." Said Hisoka as he emitted a powerful bloodlust added with Nen aura which knocked Gon, Leorio and Kurapica.

"Now look what you did, you made me all excited." Said Hisoka doing a thrusting motions whit his hips which creeped me out.

"Dude, that's some serious innuendo you got going on, but what the hell this is going to fun, isn't that right, floor master-san." I said as I did a welcoming motion and summoned paper which where floating around me revolving in high speed.

"Wow, I see some ripe fruit stumbled right before me, kuk, how lucky." Hisoka said more excited more than ever, now I'll have to taste you to be sure, come come, I welcome all my pretties." Said Hisoka in a come hither gesture.

"How fun." I said as I smiled and launched a volley of paper shrurikens at him.

Surprisingly, Hisoka did not dodge but intercepted all of them with a Nen enforced playing cards.

"Damn, you'll make me work for my money don't you." I said in retort as I summoned animated paper birds and paper wolf.

"More!, more!, give it to me, give it to me, ahhhh!." Shouted Hisoka as he got lost in bloodlust and suddenly disappeared and destroyed my animated paper animals.

"Kukuku, now this is more like it." I said as I summoned more paper animals, this time they have a sheen of aura around them which I imbued with harden and steel effects.

"Don't make this boring."Said Hisoka as he thought they were the same tactics, but found out that he was having trouble, this shocked him for all of a second which was all I needed as I flash stepped behind Hisoka and conjured up my ability to summon paper but this time to trap Hisoka in a hardened dome of reinforced paper.

"It's my win Hisoka-san, till, next time, it was fun" I said as I disappeared carrying Leorio, Kurapica, and Gon with me towards the direction where some Nen aura were gatherering.

Meanwhile inside the reinforced paper dome, Hisoka was laughing.

"Mwahahahaha, how fun, an new playmate all to myself, Hehehe." Hisoka giggled as he salashed the dome continuously fore a minute before it gave away.

If Michael Jackson was here he would be shocked, especially someone who perfectfully copied his "He-He-He" signature.

"A new playmate." Hisoka said in a humming voice as he went to the next examiner following the Nen aura.

Meanwhile at the second exam testing site.

"Do you feel that Menchi?" Said Buhara as he looked through a direction in the forest where he felt a massive aura of Nen flared up.

"Yes Buhara, how could I not, it's going to be an interesting exam this yer, how about we spice things up this year?, this sure is getting my blood pumping, that decides it, the theme this time will be battle cooking, kukuku." Said Menchi.

"!"

"I fear for the contestants safety, may God have mercy on you all." Said Buhara as he felt a shiver down his spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

My intuition was right, the Nen aura did point out to the next exam site, just as I arrived there, I was startled by a loud shouting noise.

"Gon!, you, what did you do to Gon and the others." Said a familiar voice which I recognize as Killua.

I stare at him blankly for a minute.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation you paper guy you." Killua said threateningly.

"Oh, I found them knocked out somewhere along the way, seeing the good samaritan that I am, I decided to carry them here." I said in an innocent voice.

Killua looked at me disbelievingly, and it was there that Gon and the others woke up, what bad timing.

"Huh?, where?, Hisoka!,... oh, he's not here, where am I?" Said Gon confusingly.

"You, you guys fought with Hisoka!." Shouted Killua disbelievingly.

"And you survived." Said Killua in an afterthought.

"Well, we were merely passed out by Hisoka's, what's the word for it ... ah, bloodlust, yeah, that word, after that I don't know what happened, but the paper guy was there." Explained Gon while pointing his fingers at me.

"See, I didn't lie, I picked them up somewhere along the way." I explained it to Killua with a smug look on my face.

"He, Hisoka was about to have his way with them" I said in an alarming voice.

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for some meddling guy." Said Hisoka who suddenly spoke from out of nowhere.

"What!." Shouted Killua surprised to hear this and was also shocked with Hisoka's sudden appearance.

"What!" Shouted Gon, Kurapica and Leorio simultaneously.

"It's true, I was about to do this and that to them, but an annoying guy spoiled my fun." Explained Hisoka while looking at them salivating.

"Okay, that's way to creepy, and you!" Said Killua pointing at me.

"How did you get away from Hisoka?" Shouted Killua.

"Oh, that's easy, we played a game, I won, crazy huh, I have heaven defying luck." I said as everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head.

"Yes, it was my loss, I was completely defeated, that's why I want a rematch." Said Hisoka earning me disbelieving faces.

"Sure, I would have to go through some of your secretary though floor master-san." I said to Hisoka as he grinned.

"I'll be holding out you to that" Said Hisoka as he left to the other corner.

"Floor master?, what's that?"Asked Gon looking at me.

"It's a secret nickname I gave him, you'll understand its meaning some day." I explained to him while Gon pouted in response.

"Well while that was a very very interesting conversation it's time for the next part of the exam, the topic is cooking, not just cooking, Battle Cooking!, I'm Menchi and this is my partner Buhara, we are cooking hunters." Said Menchi.

"I will explain, we have built a warehouse building over there and placed many cooking stand and various ingredients, your goal is to prepare me a satisfactory dish, but wait, every contestant is obligated to cheat and sabotage a participants dish, and no harming, maiming and killing each other, this will help you value foods more, we will give you three hours, Buhara will first test your dish to see if it's poisoned and whatnot, what, don't look at me like that, even if you poison your food Buhara will survive."

"Don't underestimate cooking hunters, this test will give you a glimpse of what hardships we have to face, everyone ready, go!"

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but if you have read this far, you must like the light novel "Bringing farm to live in another world", in that case I have good news, I have stumbled upon a good fanfic with similar setting that I'm sharing for everyone to enjoy. Since this site isn't letting me post the website address, kindly google,

 **(Into the valley of Gods)** in royal road website, happy reading.


End file.
